Capitulation
by pbow
Summary: What if the episode "Emotion Sickness" wasn't a Disney story?
1. Moodulated Kim

Disclaimer & Author's Note: I don't own the characters, situations or places depicted in the TV series **Kim Possible**. They are owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive no compensation for this story. What would've happened if Ron would've caved in to Kim's advances during the **Emotion Sickness** episode? This is what _might _have happened during the Moodulator incident before the Middleton Pickle Works Festival.

Xxxxxx

CAPITULATION

Chapter 1

Moodulated Kim

Xxxxxx

_**Definition**__: Capitulate - To cease resisting. Acquiesce. Cave in. Submit_.

Xxxxxx

Ron Stoppable was exhausted.

Running away from a very agile and fast green-eyed girl by the name of Kim Possible was no mean feat and he'd been doing just that for most of the day shortly after arriving at school. It had started out with a few coquettish glances here and there from the fiery redhead who looked more... sick(?) than fiery to Ron. (Those big 'doe eyes' and sugary-sweet smile was unlike anything he'd seen before, well except when she was crushing on Josh Monkey!) Then it had briefly escalated to cutesy notes with little hearts replacing the O's in his name that she passed to him in class.

Now Kim was out for blood.

Well, not exactly blood. It was more like she wanted to hug and kiss him or something, and it was freaking Ron out. He'd never been this scared before in his entire life; not from monkeys or small bugs or even Rudy the Garden Gnome _(HE_ that lived in the deepest darkest part of the garage and had that thousand-miles-of-bad-road stare!) But now Ron was running for his life.

He and Kim had been best of friends for thirteen years and there had never been any romantic feeling between them.

At least not until now if he were any judge of things that were romantic... which come to think about it, he wasn't.

Kim had surprised Ron, dropping out of the school's air ventilation ducts, and had caught him in front of her locker. Ron had fainted after the massive smooch she'd laid on him but he'd eventually regained his feet and swiftly fled. Ron knew he was fairly fast from all of the running away from the henchmen that they'd gone up against over the years, so he was finally able to elude Kim while she briefly talked to Wade on the computer.

At least he was safe for the time being.

Ron had taken refuge under the bleachers in the gymnasium. No one ever looked under the bleachers when they were pulled out. Over the years he had occasionally seen a few couples sneak under them when they wanted to get in a little alone time to make out, but he wasn't sure if Kim knew that little fact or not so he had to keep his guard up.

Otherwise he was dead meat.

Well, at least he could catch his breath for a minute or two before he sought out another place to hide. Ron knew he could blow off the last class of the day. He was so far ahead of everybody else in Home Ec (or as some politically correct people had started calling it, "the domestic sciences") that he could miss the rest of the semester and still get a good grade in there. He was also fortunate that cheer practice had been called off for today because the gym floor needed a new coat of wax. That meant Kim didn't need to come into the gym at the end of the school day.

At least he hoped she didn't have to come in there!

As Ron pondered his next move he also wondered if Kim's amorous advances _should_ be welcomed with open arms. It's not like he hadn't thought about he and Kim hooking up and becoming a couple, but something just felt sick-and-wrong about the whole sitch.

But it _would_ be badical if they could become boyfriend and girlfriend and maybe get married in the future.

But then again, Kim's father would probably send him to the nearest black hole if they did get together and he screwed up the courtship, which was more than likely considering his track record, of lack thereof, with the opposite sex.

Would it be worth it to risk life and limb for a day or three of having Kim as his girlfriend before he made some inexcusable error? Sure, Kim was beautiful both inside and out and put up with his little idiosyncrasies, and he'd _had_ dreams of them getting together and fighting the big baddies for the rest of their lives. But was it worth it to avoid running out of oxygen and suffocating in the deep dark void of outer space? (Without a Bueno Nacho to stop at and get something to eat in outer space?)

And who would take care of Rufus during his final voyage into the vast unknown?

Decisions, decisions.

Ron suddenly realized that any further random thoughts and internal debate would have to wait. The gym floor getting a wax job meant that the bleachers would need to be pushed back in soon, effectively eliminating his hidey-hole.

As quietly as he could, Ron edged back to the end of the bleachers and quickly glanced around. Kim was no where to be seen and his dumb skills seemed to be holding out. He quietly made his way over to a side exit and slipped through the door, making his escape.

But where could he go? Ron knew Kim would look for him in his usual hangouts so that meant his house and Bueno Nacho were out of the question, and he definitely couldn't hide at Kim's house. Middleton Park was big enough to get lost in but it was also almost all wide open space so Kim would surely spot him there. He might be able to get lost in the crowd at the Middleton Mall but he didn't want her to catch him in such a public place. If they were caught running around the vast citadel to over-priced consumerism, it would embarrass both of them to no end, so the mall was out, too. (And he definitely didn't want to be caught hiding out in a darkened movie theater!)

Ron thought about going to Smarty Mart to chill out for a while, Kim _never_ wanted to go in there, but she always seemed to find him no matter where he hid. It almost seemed like she had him _chipped_ or something.

Ron let out an exasperated sigh. This would be so much easier if he could do that ninja vanishing trick thingy and become invisible, just like he'd been shown at Yamanouchi the previous year. He had finally accomplished the technique once a few weeks ago while practicing the various martial arts, but the blond boy had swiftly lost his concentration when his stomach loudly growled for food and Ron had quickly reappeared.

Suddenly, inspiration hit Ron. He hadn't been in the tree house in quite a while so Kim wouldn't think of looking for him there. Using all of the ninjitsu stealth tricks he'd learn, Ron made his way to the tree house moving from the cover of a bush to that of a stop sign (not much concealment there since his body was wider than the post) to the fence of someone's yard where he almost lost his pants to an exposed nail. He didn't try to deceive himself that he was virtually invisible and couldn't be seen, but he did the best he could with the stealth moves he did know.

After thirty long minutes, twice as long as it would normally take him to get home at even a sedate, ambling pace, Ron finally made it to his goal. Just as he was about to shimmy up the boards nailed to the tree that was used as a ladder, Rufus popped up out of Ron's pocket and chattered at his big buddy.

"Nah," Ron answered to the naked mole rat's request, "I'm too upset to eat right now. You go on ahead and grab something from the fridge and stay in the house. But if you see KP, _don't_ tell her where I am."

"Ho-kay," Rufus chirped with a thumbs up gesture before he dashed through the cat door into the house, leaving Ron totally on his own.

The blond boy didn't stop to wonder just why there were cat doors on all of the outside doors of his house, he was just that distraught over the current affair... er, current _situation,_ he was _not_ having an affair with his BFF.

Ron nervously glanced around the seemingly deserted neighborhood as he made his way up the makeshift ladder into the arboreal abode. He quickly shut the hatch and tried to drag the couch over on top of the entrance but the old ratty red piece of furniture wouldn't budge. It was just too heavy for him to move alone. He settled for dragging one of the wooden crates that they'd used as a table over to block the hatch.

"_Whew,_" Ron let out a huge sigh of relief when the job was done. "Now Kim can't find me!"

"I wouldn't say that," the sultry voice came from a dark corner of the tree house. White sneakers could be seen, then a pair of legs covered by light blue Capri slacks slowly sauntered into view. Finally a lime green, crop-top tank top connected to the pants by a bare midriff emerged. Ron recognized the cute belly button, and the other articles of clothing confirmed in Ron's mind that the redheaded person he'd been trying to escape from was now trapped in the tree house with him. (Or he was trapped with her! Did it make any difference?)

"Er ah... hiya... KP," Ron anxiously stammered, knowing full well that he didn't stand a chance in Hades of moving the crate and opening the door before Kim would tackle him to the floor. "How'd you find me?"

"I just thought the way you would," Kim seductively answered as she sexily slinked up to him and glomped her arms around his neck. "I figured out where you _wouldn't_ want to be caught and decided on the one place where you'd think you were safe. Since we haven't been in this tree house for quite some time it would be the perfect place to hide. That _is_ if I didn't remember how we used to think of this as the perfect place to hide from the Tweebs."

"Yeah, that right," Ron uneasily laughed, remembering how the twin terrors drove them to build (with their fathers help) a refuge in the one place Jim and Tim couldn't get to since they couldn't climb the plank ladder when they were younger. "Ah, so now that you've found me, what can I do you for? Er, do for you?"

"Well, since we're totally alone," Kim purred as she stroked her fingers down his cheek then moved her hands across his narrow chest, "I thought we could explore some... _possibilities_." The last word came out breathy and very suggestive.

"Possibilities?" Ron nervously begged as his hand anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, anything's possible for a Possible so that could mean a lotta things."

"Yes it does, Ronnie," Kim demurely stated as her hand swiftly went lower and undid the waist button to his pants. Like clockwork, they dutifully fell around his ankles and she casually caressed his package through the Godzilla boxers he wore. "And one of those possibilities is to find out how much Kosher salami I can take down my throat."

Ron might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed but he knew exactly what she meant. "Um, KP, as much as I've fantasized about that and I'd love to find out myself, I'm not sure if it's such a good idea. I mean you're beautiful and intelligent and the best friend a guy could ever ask for but we aren't dating... and I'm afraid something like that could ruin our friendship."

"And I think we _should_ take our friendship to the ultimate level," Kim answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and brought him in for a deep, passionate kiss. Her hands started bunching up his jersey at the back as the lip-smacking continued.

Ron practically melted with the buss and after a second or six (who's counting) his arms automatically moved around Kim's waist and drew her closer as he returned the kiss.

Kim took a few steps back, drawing Ron along with her as his shirt peeled off, while she moved over to sit on the couch. As they sat down, Ron asked, "Are you sure you wanna do this KP?" It had taken every bit of his will power to control his hormones and let her undress him but he just had to make sure Kim was totally on board with what they were about to do. It seemed so out of character.

"Absolutely," Kim said as she swiftly stripped out of all her clothes. She yanked down his boxers, freeing his full-fledged erection. "I love you with all my heart and I want to prove it." She pushed the blond boy prone on the couch and straddled his hips, slowly sinking onto his now hard man-meat.

After a long day of running away, Ron's will power finally shattered under the onslaught of the intense sensations he was feeling. His motto had always been "Never Be Normal", but he decided that for once in his life he _would_ be normal and give in to the teenage hormones raging through his loins.

Neither of them noticed the small round device on the back of Kim's neck that started to fizz, crackle and pop as they fell into an intense, orgasm inducing rhythm.

Xxxxxx

"Kim," Ron nudged the redheaded girl in his arm trying to rouse her from their little nap they'd fallen into after a hour long afternoon of lovemaking. "KP, wake up."

_"Ugh,_ Ron what happened?" Kim groaned, holding her head as she started to sit up. She immediately noticed that they were both naked in the tree house and laying on the couch. "And why don't we have any clothes on?" Panicking, she quickly grabbed her panties and crop-top shirt and started to get dressed.

"Well, lets see," Ron pondered as he sat up and started to pull his boxers and pants on. "You chased me around the school all day before you cornered me up here in the tree house. Then you confessed your undying love for me and we got it on for like a hour before we fell asleep."

"My undying love?" Kim questioned, remembering very little from the past day after going up against Shego in that lab yesterday afternoon. Kim unconsciously rubbed the back of her neck trying to remember all that had gone on and her hand felt something on her neck. "Hey, what's this?" The curiosity she had for the device overshadowed the thoughts of her and Ron making love. "_Maybe,_" she thought to herself, "_if I don't think about it, it didn't happen... even if the sex was __**fantastic!**__ No use getting upset over what's already done. I'll just deal with it later._"

Ron looked at the small round device that was blackened with scorch marks and simply shrugged. "I don't know, KP. Wade's never trusted me with any of the gadgets he comes up with so I wouldn't know one if I saw it." He followed Kim's lead as she donned her pants and shoes and finished getting dressed.

"This _does_ look like something Wade might whip up," Kim said as she pulled out the Kimmunicator and turned it on.

"Hey Kim, what's up?" the tech guru casually begged as his image appeared on the screen.

Kim held the small object in the Kimmunicator's camera view and said, "I just found this on the back of my neck. Can you tell me what it is and where it came from?"

"One second Kim," Wade said as he swiftly clacked away on his keyboard for a few seconds. A blue beam flashed out of the Kimmunicator to scan the item and then winked off. Wade studied the scan for five whole seconds and said, _"Hmmm._ It has some of the same technology that was in Dr. Bortol's Neural Compliance Chip." He rapidly typed on his computer again and then checked what he had brought up on one of the other monitors off to the side. "It's called a Moodulator, and Dr. Bortol has it up for auction right now on the internet. It's suppose to regulate the wearer's emotions so he or she doesn't have wide mood swings, focusing on one single emotion. It goes on to say that the Moodulator is designed to control or cure schizophrenia... _or_ it can be used to liven up a dull party."

"Controlling someone's emotions? That sounds totally sick and wrong," Ron said in a huff. After he thought about it for a second he asked, "And besides, aren't there drugs out there that do the same thing?"

Wade looked up into the camera after stopping his typing and said, "It's not quite the same, Ron. Current drug therapy decreases the overall intensity of the violent mood swings felt by a person. This device shunts all of his or her emotional output into _one_ single category, like sadness or hate. But the specifications Bortol put up on the auction site tells me that the effects of his device are _extremely_ powerful; that they _enhance_ the induced single emotion to such an extent that the person might act a little crazy or totally out of character. It's the person's own emotion, but it's amped to the nth degree" He started typing again as he continued, "I need to relay my findings to Dr. Bortol. Maybe he can somehow dampen the effects to make them less intense."

"Thanks Wade," Kim dejectedly moaned as she shut down the connection. She now knew why she'd thrown herself bodily at Ron, and why they'd had sex. Kim knew that she'd always felt some kind of affection toward the blond boy, they'd been almost inseparable for most of their lives and the Moodulator had simply amped that up into full blown love. Now that she thought about it, that affection could... no _was_ love for Ron.

Kim knew she could live with that. Now she only had to deal with the after effects of the sitch.

"Listen Ron," Kim nervously said as they moved the crate from on top of the hatch, "I need to go home and do my homework. I'll call you later tonight."

"Sure KP," Ron chuckled, knowing full well that Kim didn't like unfinished homework hanging over her head. He was slightly surprised that she didn't try to do it while they were making love. "I suppose I should do the same if I don't want to bring the wrath of Barkin down on me tomorrow."

As they traversed the wooden boards to the ground, Ron added, "And I guess I should clean up the kitchen before mom and dad get home. Whenever Rufus gets something to eat and I'm not there, he always leaves a mess."

Ron moved to give Kim a kiss but she ran off down the street before he could even pucker up. He shrugged his shoulders and said to no one in particular, "I guess she's just not used to kissing someone good-bye. That or she's freaking out because she's an hour behind schedule on her homework."

Not knowing which it was, Ron headed for the kitchen to clean up and get something to eat for himself before he hit the books.


	2. Moodulated Shego

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, situations or places depicted in the TV series **Kim Possible**. They are owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive no compensation for this story.

_**Definition:**__ Capitulate - To cease resisting. Acquiesce. Cave in. Submit_.

In this chapter we explore what could've happened if _Drakken_ had caved in to Shego's advances during the Moodulator incidence?

Xxxxxx

CAPITULATION

Chapter 2

Moodulated Shego

Xxxxxx

"_Dr. D! _

_"Dr. D get UP!_" Shego screamed and violently shook the blue skinned mad scientist trying to rouse him to find out just why he was in her bed... and why they were both _naked._

"Just ten more minutes, mommy," Drakken murmured and tried to pull the blanket over his head to shut out the person who was trying to wake him up while unconsciously sticking the thumb of his free hand into his mouth to suck on like he had all of his life while sleeping.

"I'll give you ten _micro-_seconds to get out of _my_ bed and explain what's happening!" Shego growled as she rolled off the bed taking the top sheet and blanket with her. She quickly wrapped the sheet around her body like a toga before her hands lit up with a loud _FOOMPH!_

Dr. Drakken's body shivered from not being covered up as he felt around for the blanket. Not finding it, he took his thumb out of his mouth, swiftly sat up and looked around in confusion. "What-Who-When-Where-Why-How?"

"That's what I'm askin!" Shego hollered and pointed a flaming finger at him. _"What_ happened, _who_ did it to us, _when_ did it start to happen, _where_ were we when it happened, _why_ did you let it happen and _How_ are we gonna make it _**UN**__-happen_?"

"Ah, Shego..." Drakken tentatively started when he finally fully woke up and noticed that he was naked. He quickly grabbed a pillow to cover himself and meekly pointed out, _"...you're_ the one who wanted all this to happen."

_"WHAT!" _The plasma aura around the highly enraged woman's hands doubled in intensity making the rest of the room seem dark in comparison.

The now totally frightened blue-skinned scientist swiftly skittered back against the wall, his hands raised defensively, as he stammered, "Y-Y-You said you had a sexual itch and that I was your sweet Nooky-Wookems... the only one who you'd let scratch it!"

"I said no such thing," the green-skinned villainess vehemently denied, but her voice had slightly softened and plasma flames dies down a bit, now unsure if she maybe-coulda_-possibly_ did say it.

Shego started to vaguely remember various events that'd occurred before contently falling asleep in Drakken's arm and got a sense that she just _might_ have actually thrown herself at Drakken. She suddenly remembered stealing a lollipop from a baby in the park and giving it to him. Shego also had a vague recollection of sharing an ice cream sundae with the blue-skinned idiot... and later practically jumping his bones in a photo booth at the mall, all the while doting and fawning over the fake doctor.

"It's true Shego," Drakken adamantly continued but was still extremely wary of the volatile Hellcat standing in front of him. "You said that you... _loved_ me, and that you wanted to bear my children; that your biological clock was ticking and you wanted to start an evil family."

Shego started to pace the floor while rubbing her neck, trying to remember what had happened. She felt something on the back of her neck and with a little tug, managed to dislodge it. "What the...?" Shego warily peered at the small round device that looked, from the blackened streaks on it, as if the circuitry had been overloaded and fried. Her angry (but not her hands) flared again as she held it out for Drakken to see and yelled, "Is this one of _your_ gadgets?"

Dr. Drakken got up off the bed, donning his light blue boxers as he stood up, and gingerly took the device from Shego's hand. He studied it for a few seconds before he gasped in recognition. "No Shego! This is the Moodulator from Dr. Bortol's lab!"

"It's another one of Bortol's whacked gizmo!" the green villainess grumbled as she swiftly snatched it back and glared at it. "So, what's it suppose to do?"

The blue-hued megalomaniac gently took the Moodulator back from Shego and examined it closely as he informed her, "This device amplifies the emotional response that is set on the control module... which is probably why you said you loved me. It was more than likely set on 'love' and amplified your feelings for me to the point where you wished to consummate those feelings."

"I don't have any love for you," Shego vehemently growled as she swiftly seized the device once again, pondering whether it'd more satisfying to crush it, or jamb it up Bortol's little brown butt hole for causing this whole mess.

"Maybe not consciously," Dr. Drakken said as he started to get dressed, "but _sub_consciously, you may have _some_ sort of feelings for me. In retrospect, it's the only logical reason for what has happened. We _are_ a kind of evil family after all, so the Moodulator took those feelings of love and family and amplified them."

"But I _hate_ my _Family!_ My brothers are _idiots_!"

"I mean the normal family feelings of husband and wife," Drakken blustered as he snatched the chip from Shego's hand once again before she could incinerate it (or knowing her, something worse) and started to leave the room. "I'll try and see if I can decipher the electronic in this device. If I can recreate it, we may be able to use it against Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick."

Drakken stumbled backward and fell on his butt when a ball of green plasma splashed against the door, just as he was reaching for the knob.

"You're not going anywhere until we figure out where we go from here!" Shego growled.

"But I just said I want to recreate this device and use it against our teenage foe and her buffoonish friend," the blue-skinned, supposed genius defensively yelped as he held out the small round object. "That's where we're going. If we get rid of Possible and the Buffoon, it'll be easier to take over the world."

"No, I mean where _we_ are going," Shego yelled as she stomped over to him, picked Drakken up and tossed him back onto the bed to continue the discussion. (There weren't any chairs in her room and the bed was as good as any place for him to sit for the talk.) The blue-hued scientist was thrown so hard that he bounced once on the mattress, slammed against the wall, rebounded again on the mattress and ended up face-first on the floor. "As in _us... together!_ We made love last night and I think it was kinda good, if I remember any of it. That means we have a relationship to discuss."

"But I'm old enough to be your fa..." Dr Drakken started to say before he saw Shego haughtily cross her arms under her beautiful breasts and started again. "I mean, I'm a few years older than you are."

"Age doesn't matter to me," Shego shrugged as she went over to her closet and got out a clean uniform. She continued in a sultry voice as she took off the makeshift toga and nakedly turned to face her employer, draping the clean catsuit over one shoulder, "You may be a lot older than most of the guys I usually hook up with when I'm on vacation but I've bedded a few men that are a lot older than you, too."

"So, what are you saying?" Drakken cluelessly asked as he got up off the floor and pocketed the malfunctioning Moodulator.

"More and more of what happened in bed this afternoonis coming back to me," Shego purred as she sensually sauntered over to Drakken with a little more sway in her hips than usual and threw her arms around his neck, "and what I remember is that you did a pretty good job satisfying my needs. So I think this might be a good time to renegotiate my contract."

Shego brought her lips to Drakken while unbuckling the belt to his blue lab coat as she demonstrated just what new benefits _she_ would bring to the negotiation table for _him._


	3. End Results

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, situations or places depicted in the TV series **Kim Possible**. They are owned by The Walt Disney Company. I receive no compensation for this story.

_**Definition:** Capitulate - To cease resisting. Acquiesce. Cave in. Submit._

Xxxxxx

CAPITULATION

Chapter 3

End Results

Xxxxxx

Kim rolled over on her bed, thinking about the whole Moodulator sitch. She'd been laying there contemplating the sitch for over an hour after having left Ron in the tree house immediately after Wade had signed off.

She now remembered everything that had happened under the influence of Bortol's mind-manipulating device, and she just couldn't bring herself to be mad at Ron for his actions, or herself for that matter.

Although Ron had capitulated fairly easily, eventually giving in to her sexual advances, Ron had first run away and then tried to fend off all of her moves.

Kim knew from her time spent in his body during the brain switch sitch that he would go into hormone hell every time a pretty girl even looked his way. (And the mind switching had happened two _years_ ago so he was probably suffering even greater hormone overload now that they were seventeen years old.) So she wasn't really angry that he'd succumbed to her sexual come-ons, she could well understand the emotions he had gone through.

Kim also knew from Wade's description of the device, that there must've been some small part of her subconscious that thought of Ron as possible boyfriend material. The Moodulator only jacked up her feelings for her longtime companion so that meant she must have felt some kind of love for Ron before the thing got stuck on the back of her neck. She figured that they would've eventually gotten together one way or another, even without the interference of the Moodulator.

Kim could only speculate that Ron had feelings for her as well, considering that he had accompanied her on all of their missions and they hung out together practically twenty-four/seven. Plus, during the brain switching fiasco, Kim got the biggest '_Rise in her Levis_' when she saw Ron in her body. Sure his body reacted to the other girls that were around but Kim realized that Ron's body definitely found _her_ body extremely sexy and alluring; much more so than the other girls. Ron wouldn't react that way if he didn't have some kind of attraction for her, would he?

Anyway, because of a little one and a quarter inch diameter device made of metal and circuits, she and Ron had each lost their virginity that afternoon.

Kim thanked her lucky star that her mother had put her on birth control pills shortly after the missions had started to get a little more intense than babysitting or rescuing a cat from of a tree. The female Doctor Possible had been worried that the bad guys might try to take advantage of a certain young redheaded female when she got capture, which actually happened on just about every other mission. She and Ron always escaped before anything _did_ happen, but the threat was still there.

Well that and Kim had started to break out a bit with acne back then so the pills were a double godsend.

So Ron and her having sex wasn't really that big of a big.

Or was it?

Did she want a full time, committed relationship with Ron? He was still a bit immature at times. Well, most of the time. His child-like wonder and off-beat sense of humor could grate on the nerves when doled out in large doses and his eating habits left much to be desired.

But Ron was starting to dress better, occasionally abandoning his red hockey jersey in favor of wearing a bowling shirt (still _ugh_ on the shirt department but at least it was a change of pace,) and she couldn't fault him for his loyalty. Heck, he had gone to the Amazon to bring back a flower just so she didn't embarrass herself to death, for crying out loud. How many of the other guys at school would've done that for their just-a-friend? (His inexplicably innate dumb luck, something the other boys in school _didn't_ have, definitely helped him when he encountered a huge black panther and when he fell off that cliff.)

Actually, Ron had proven himself on a lot more missions that that one. He had known the score at Lake Wannaweep against Gill, both times, and was a big help at the giant cheese wheel in Milwaukee when he moved the laser from the magma and melted the building. Ron had also made the perfect pass with the disco ball on Senior's Island and he even handled himself on the solo part of the mission when they went up against Falsetto Jones. And of course there were other missions too numerous to think about that he'd proved his worth.

His contributions to the team could not be denied.

So all-in-all, Ron was quite a guy and worthy of the chance at being her boyfriend... and maybe a whole lot more. It also helped that the sex had been better than she'd ever hoped for for a first time, and it could only get better.

Over all, Ron was still a little rough around the edges but then again who wasn't at the age of seventeen.

"Kimmie, time for dinner," the female voice came through the hatchway leading up from the second floor of the house. It was followed by the woman whose voice had called out as Dr. Anne Possible poked her head up through the door-in-the-floor to the loft bedroom. "Are you just about done with your homework?"

"Not really mom, though I don't have that much to do tonight," Kim answered as she sat up at the edge of the bed, her head bowed in deep thought.

"You've been up here for over an hour," Anne Possible offhandedly mentioned as she ascended the rest of the stairs and walked over to her daughter. She noticed Kim's homework spread out on the desk, unfinished, like it'd been abandoned. "Is there something wrong? You usually get your homework done right after you get home."

"I've had a lot to think about," Kim cryptically answered without looking up at her mother.

Anne could tell that whatever weighed on Kim's mind was probably more than just the usual high school problems. She sat down beside Kim and patted her daughter on the leg as she jokingly questioned, "What's got you thinking so hard?"

"I'll tell you but you gotta swear that dad won't find out about it," Kim softly answered while turning to look her mother in the eye. Kim was glad that she had the type of relationship which was open enough that they could talk about anything and everything, and that it would remain between just the two of them if asked. If her father ever found out about what'd happened, well let's just say that Ron would quickly find out what the inside of a space capsule looked like. (If he even made it as far as the Space Center. The Possible's backyard was huge and her father knew how to dig a hole to hide any evidence, there was more than one Tweebs experiment buried back there.)

"Is it that bad?" Anne queried, thinking that if Kim thought she needed to preface her confession with that sort of a proviso, then it must be a whopper.

"Um, yes... and no," Kim hedged. When she saw the 'go on' look coming from her mother she let out a heavy sigh and told her all about the Moodulator and _everything_ that had happened after the device had gotten stuck on her neck.

Anne took a minute to absorb all of the information her daughter had told her about the device and the effects it had on both her daughter and Ron. She could see how the Moodulator could be a boon in the treatment of schizoid patients, under the correct circumstances and if it were properly calibrated. All of the variables would have to be taken into consideration, but the device _could_ help in a lot of cases.

But to sell the Moodulator over the internet and to have it just sitting around in an unguarded lab?

No, Dr. Bortol may be a genius to be able to create such a thing, but his ethic were extremely questionable. It sounded like Bortol was only interested in making some quick cash. This was the second incident, the Neuro Compliance Chip being the first, so Anne knew she had to report the incident to the Medical Review Board and make sure the unethical doctor lost his license, and maybe even _prosecuted_ over the situation. In her mind the device was equivalent to Ruffies, the date rape drug.

But Anne would deal with all that later. Right now her daughter was troubled over the ramifications of the questionable device altering her perceptions and the loss her innocence. She took a deep breath and dove right in.

"I have one question before we get into everything that happened," Anne prefaced their discussion as she quickly examined the back of Kim's neck to make sure that there hadn't been any damage or infection to the skin from the device. Finding nothing out of the ordinary other than a few pinpricks where the thing had latched onto Kim's neck, she asked, "Have you been taking your birth control meds?"

"Of course, mom!" Kim yelped in dismay that her mother would even _think_ that she hadn't been keeping up with that responsibilities.

"That's good, honey," Dr. Possible said as she patted her daughter's leg in a calming, motherly fashion. "I only asked because if you haven't, then we'd need to have a whole other talk before we discuss the device and its... _effects."_

"Yeah," Kim nervously chuckled. "That's a talk I don't plan on having with you for quite a few years... at least until I'm out of college."

"Honey," the masculine voice came from the second floor hallway, "are you and Kimmie-Cub coming down to dinner?" Dr. James Possible comically popped his head up through the hatchway and quickly looked around the room like a prairie gopher. (Unintentionally, of course.)

"We'll be down in a few minutes, dear," Anne answered as she got up and walked over to the doorway in the floor to talk to her husband. "Kim and I need to discuss a few things first. Why don't you and the boys start without us."

"Is it something I should be concerned about?" James anxiously begged as he as he started up the remaining steps to the loft bedroom of his daughter.

"No, dear," Anne calmly answered, hoping to allay his fears. "Kimmie and I just need to talk about some boyfriend issues."

"Ooooh, well if that's the case," James nervously chuckled as he swiftly made a u-turn on the staircase to beat a hasty retreat. "You two go ahead and talk all you want. The boys and I will be okay for a little while." James quickly disappeared, not wanting to talk about those kinds of issues with his daughter if it could be avoided. James knew his wife had the better advice when it came to boyfriends and dating.

"Thanks mom," Kim heavily signed in relief that her father wouldn't know what happened, at least for a little while longer. (Or hopefully for the rest of her life!)

"That's okay, Kimmie," Anne smiled as she once again sat down next to her daughter. "Your father wants to be involved in your life, but he doesn't need to know about this. Now, how is your mental state? Are you okay with the fact that you lost your virginity, and that _Ron_ was the one to take it?"

"As a matter of fact," Kim began to wistfully smile as she sat up straight on the edge of the bed next to her mother, "I am. I've been thinking about the sitch since it ended and I think Ron may be the one."

"Are you sure?"

"Well, Ron and I have been together for over thirteen years now and we've done everything together. We've played and gone to the movies and dinner and out to Lake Middleton, and gone on too many missions to even think about. He may still be a bit immature right now but I think Ron will eventually grow out of it. And if he doesn't," she let out a light wistful laugh, "well, I think he acts goofy sometimes to keep me from getting too serious. I honestly can't picture myself saving the world without him. So yeah, I can see living with Ron for the rest of my life, and marrying him in a few years."

"I'm so happy for you," Anne joyfully gushed and wrapped her arms around her daughter, giving Kim a huge hug. "I've always thought Ron was a good match for you. I'm glad you've discovered that for yourself."

Kim returned the embrace and asked, "Are you saying that you thought Ron and I would eventually date and maybe get married? How long have you felt that way?"

"Actually," Anne smugly smiled as she broke the clinch and stood up, now satisfied that her daughter wasn't troubled over the situation anymore, "I could see how much Ron cared for you back when you locked braces with Walter Nelson in middle school. He went out of his way to secretly get you to the dentist and not let your father or I know about it, so you wouldn't get into any trouble with us. He cared for you deeply even back then."

"You _knew_ about the kissing and locked braces?" Kim yelped in confused embarrassment. She was still a bit embarrassed about the whole sitch and confused because her mother didn't come down on her at the time for kissing a boy back in middle school.

"Of course," Anne said as she stopped at the top of the stairs. "Mrs. Stoppable called and told me all about it while you were at the dentist's office getting your braces straightened, even though Ron had begged her not to." She pointed to the plush toy sitting on the headboard of the bed and said, "Plus, he bought you that Pandaroo when you first started feeling terrible about wearing them. Now I suggest you call Ron and tell him that you're his girlfriend. He still may be a little anxious over the situation."

"Riiiight," Kim chuckled. Her mother was right, Ron would still be a little unsure about the sitch, especially with the way she'd left in a hurry. Kim picked up her cordless telephone receiver and speed dialed the number.

"Take all the time you need, Kimmie," Anne said as she started down the stairs. "I'll put your dinner in the microwave. I have a feeling you'll be on the phone for a while."

Kim didn't make it down to eat for over two hours but she was in a _very_ good mood as she set the microwave oven to reheat her food; after carefully reading and following the instructions left by her mother. (Even though it was just a machine, Anne Possible knew that the microwave didn't like her daughter.)

Xxxxxx

Three weeks later, Kim and Ron were snuggling together on the plane ride back from taking care of Team Impossible. They enjoyed their snuggle time on the way to and from a mission, but they _really_ loved the alone-time after they got home from school. Their parents were still at work and the Tweebs were normally in detention because of their daily antics at school. That left the house empty for over an hour of bedroom fun if they weren't call out for a mission.

Wade was seated a few rows forward on the plane, working on his own communications device, desperately trying to ignore the sugary-sweet teenage couple. On more occasions that he could count, Wade had interrupted the two teens in mid-naked grope and it freaked him out every time.

Wade was brought out of his intense concentration when Kim and Ron flanked him and sat down.

"Wade old-buddy old-pal," Ron said with a jovial slap on the back, "I got a question for ya."

"Yes Ron, what is it?"

"Well, I got a gut feeling that we've been missing something but I can't quite put my finger on it," Ron said while quizzically rubbing the back of his neck. "Something doesn't seem quite right."

"And I've had the same strange feeling," Kim said as she held her Kimmunicator out in front of Wade showing the teen computer genius her research. "I've been going over the records of our last few missions and I can't find anything out of the ordinary."

"It's like we're missing... someone," Ron hesitantly added, still not sure exactly what was wrong.

"Let me check something," Wade said as he started to enter and pull up data on the communicator in his hand faster than the average eye could follow.

"Whoa, you're right," Wade almost hollered in astonishment after a few seconds. "Drakken hasn't had a scheme in the works for the last _three_ _weeks!"_

"That's it!" Kim yelped in realization. "He usually pulls off some kind of evil plan every seven to ten days like clockwork and we haven't gone up against him in _twice_ that long; not since the Moodulator incident!"

"I wonder what he's been up to?" Ron pondered to Rufus who had taken the opportunity to perch on his big buddy's shoulder and listen in instead of his usual way of occupying his flight time: looking out the window. (The intrepid mole rat had been fascinated with avionics and flying ever since the twins had first used him to pilot one of their rockets.)

**Meanwhile, in a secret island lair somewhere in the Caribbean**

"Drewbie, come back to bed," the naked, mint green-skinned (former?) villainess languidly called out as she absently rubbed her bare stomach.

"Coming my love," the blue-hued wannabe despot, dressed only in a royal blue robe and slippers, replied as he entered the bedroom carrying a tray ladened with two big bowls of ice cream. One was mint flavored with dill pickle spears topping it and the other was a blueberry concoction; both flavors of his own making after he'd created an automatic, nuclear powered ice cream machine.(Patent pending.) "You know, you've never had strange food cravings before. Are you sick or something?"

"Oh I'll be sick... starting in a week or two," Shego answered with a smile that would've put the Cheshire Cat to shame. "But it'll only last for a few months." She snatched the bowl of ice cream and pickles and dug in before adding, "For two or three month at the most... less if you get me some hard ginger candies and cut out all spicy and greasy foods."

"Why would you want candy with ginger of all things in it?" a perplexed Drew begged.

"Because Drew, that's what my mom used to quiet her morning sickness," an amorous Shego purred as she tossed the now empty bowl aside and untied Drakken's royal blue robe to start round four of the days fun.

-30-

There you go fellow campers. A short but sweet tale about how the Moodulator incident _could_ have progressed if it wasn't a Disney produced show.


End file.
